saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Forgotten Madness/My Gun Reviews (Too lazy to put it on the actual page)
OK, First, I didn't put this on the actual page because I'm just lazy. No seriously, I am lazy sometimes. THE SAS 4 GUN REVIEWS PAGE DOESN'T EXIST IN MY WORLD CM Gigavolt Really really really really really really really really really really really really really great crowd control weapon. Sucks in the exact opposite of what it excells in- Single Targets. But hey, Is it like you're gonna use this against a weak undefended shambler? Well I would if I'll get $10 000 000 for it. (UNLIMITED AUGS!!!!!) Otherwise, DON'T. Ammo is three times as expensive, So make every shot count, Otherwise you're wasting money. What? What do you mean "I'm rich!"? Do you have UNLIMITED money? If so you're hacking. It may suck unaugmented, (Believe me, It sucks unaugmented.) But my 4** one (Pin. CRITZ! and Deadly DEDLEEUR CRITZ!) is really useful. And my lvl 18 Assault got a 1**, Put Deadly and Piercing, 3.33(HALF LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!) pierce rounds off to 4, You arc 4 more zombies. Sounds awesome? I think so. Normal pierce is 3..(*GASP* HALF LIFE- *Gunshot*), Every level of piercing adds .3 (HALF- *Gunshot again) so that means piercing 10 adds +3.0 Pierce. So you get 6 Pierce, 7 If counting the first zombie. Correct me if I'm wrong though, I never got a 10* Gigavolt with piercing. CORRECTION: (Insert name) said: " " (In case I need a correction) Stripper/ MAR-9 Best. Boss. Gun. In. Years. Seriously, I saw pistol_star solo a Savage Necrosis with a one! Even though the match was multi at first. BACK TO TOPIC! Great against anything (EXCEPT SINGLE TARGETS AND CHEM. NECRO SPAWN, SPITTERS AND REGURG.) The ammo is more than a buck though...(160 ÷ 100 = 1.6) But that's ok. Initial stats are deceiving...40 DMG......210 DoT......Low RPS.....But all those must be analyzed PROPERLY. First: You have 6 Pellets. Second: Multiply both DPH and DoT by 6. (Wait, 6 ÷ 2? HA- *Gunshot*) Third: It's FULL AUTO. Fourth: A fourth fact. See? This is more than meets the average stupid human eye. Before you sell something..LOOK AT THE "MORE INFO"/WHATEVER! It shows you more stats...Such as the Power Assisst. It doesn't have much Defense, But you have Speed increase and Revive Time Decrease. Lesson on this paragraph? ALWAYS. LOOK. AT. MORE. INFO. TAB/Thingy. Anyway, Full-auto? TIME FOR SHOTGUN RAIN! RIA 20 Striker Like many people, I think this gun is awesome. Same with the other guns above. But since I'm not that kind of guy, I don't rub the awesomeness in front of peoples' faces. (e.g. Comment: "I liek dis gun" Reply: "Striker iz betr u n00b") Because....Does everyone have a Striker? Or do they still use it? Nowadays I see levels 26-30 with SHOCKFIELDS. And I have a SHOCKFIELD. Anyway, Damage is great, Also DoT. Think of a Semi-auto NOT A SHOTGUN High DPH Stripper. Thermal damage does double ammo cost though....and Fiery Skins are a problem....And Wickers. AND Thermal Necro Spawns. AND Stuff. Medics: You have BIOCLEANSE BOMB FOR A REASON! Everyone else: YOU HAVE ADAPTIVE FOR A REASON! fiereh zambie problemo solvd Jk, It still takes time though. A LOT. Also, When taking into account how fast you click, (I click around 7-9 times/sec), This weapon will either be good or bad, Really, It depends on you, Your finger, And if you're in cooperation with MLG. Sorry for a short review though! Hard Thorn Meh, Personally, I found it hard to use this weapon. But that's because it came with bad augs. Hopefully, IF I ever get a good augmented one, I swear I'll give it another try. But for now: HIKS S300 Great gun, But 2 Pierce lets me down. High damage really makes a difference when dealing with big zambie bosses. (Yes I intentionally put "zambie" on purpose) You lookin' at 2000 DPH AND 1000 DoT. Such as? NECROSIS. DEVASTATORS. And Big Fat Bloaters. You can kill the Necro in 45 Shots. The Devastator, I'll assume more than 25 Shots. And when dealing with fire-resistance, Then too bad. You should've not brought it with you. But if you get a good augmented one- Get Adaptive. It really helps. Ammo cost is doubled though, But that's with all different dmg type weapons. It's 2x ammo cost for Thermal and Chemical (ex. $80 for 200 bullets becomes $160 for 200 bullets) and Energy weapons have 3x ammo cost. ($40 for 200 bullets becomes $120 for 200 bullets) Like that matters. You're not gonna be using it everyday. Right? Unless you have a good back-up. Dunno what else to review. 1887 Shockfield Beast weapon. I got my first at lvl 26 for my Medic, But unfortunately even some level 19s already got one. I even saw a few lvl 19s with SUB-LIGHTS. Newbies nowadays get lucky. Back in my day, We never had the luck to get a Sub-Light! (me) Back in my day, We never had masteries! (people before the October 8th Update) Back in my day, These things didn't exist! ANYWAY! The real problem is ammo cost and clip size. I'm lucky mine came with Capacity 4, Or else I would be forced to deal with 5 rounds a clip. 2 Second reload isn't bad at all, Especially with good gloves and (I thinl) masteries. Why? Mine has +.20 seconds to reload, And + means you subtract it. So - would mean you actually ADD to the reload speed. Each pellet deals 160 DPH. But that is deceiving, Since you have 10 pellets. So what's 160 x 10? Yes. This is very OP at "early" levels. Now, To ammo cost. We normally have $80 for 100 bullets for shotguns, But since this is energy....$240 for 100 Rounds. Twice as much as the Gigavolt. ($420 for 200 rounds vs. $240 for 200 rounds) It's a great gun, Grear total dmg, No movement penalty, Heck, At this rate, If I use it every level, I might get Shotgun Mastery 2. Ammo cost is a problem, Be glad you don't get it early, All pellets required to hit for total dmg, And rarity. It's always the rarity. Like the Trailblazer. Tailblazer Great handgun! Damage is similar to a Ronson 45, merely beaten by 50 damage. Ammo is 3x, as expected from energy weapons. And........ MINI-GIGAVOLT! Yes. Mini-Gigz. Better? This is a HADNGUN. So ammo is cheaper! And less movement penalty! Problem? That. Damn. 6 round cap. It killz me evrytiem Just kidding, Seriously though, that is annoying. If you're the type who wants faster breaks, get Nimble on your gloves. It helps. Since I have Nimble 4 on my Flamejugglers. But thanks to it being a sidearm Gigavolt, crowds aren't that much of a problem. Besides, you have two seconds /less reload time. So...I see nothing to hate. EXCEPT that cap. It's understandable. Sidearm part, You can equip your two favorite primaries and still be good against crowds. Sometimes, if I take the risk, I go Trails/Striker/Shockfield. Leaving me weak against Fiery Skin Energy Resilient zambies. (Intentionally "zambies") Recommended Augments? Deadly, Piercing and Cap. Those help, Deadly generally most of the time, Piercing to deal with even bigger crowds, and Cap to make up for the 6 round base cap. 18 is much better. Dunno what else to say. So.... Dunno, lol RIA 1010, CM 205 & CM 225 While I have yet to get the 225, I can already make up what I want to say. The full-auto capability really helps. Especially when panicking. The 1010 is beaten by the 205, Which in turn is beaten by the 225 IN TERMS OF DAMAGE AND DPS. Normal versions are simply OP. Buy HD ammo. At least it isn't a dollar a bullet. And it seems as if you're maintaining an LMG. But all are beaten eventually. By that Pistol Mastery 5 Ronson 45. So.... Me gusta 225 So what else to review? Dunno, lol Work In Progress! Category:Blog posts